battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Blenheim
The Bristol Blenheim is a British light bomber aircraft designed and built by the Bristol Aeroplane Company (Bristol) which was used extensively in the first two years of, as well as throughout, the Second World War. The Blenheim was one of the first British aircraft with an all-metal stressed-skin construction, retractable landing gear, flaps, a powered gun turret and variable-pitch propellers. The Mk I was faster than most fighters in the late 1930s but the advance in development of monoplane fighters made all bombers more vulnerable particularly if flown in daylight, though it proved successful as a night fighter. Both Blenheim types were used by overseas operators, being licence built in Yugoslavia and Finland. Battlefield V The Blenheim is a vehicle set to be featured in Battlefield V, and was first seen in the Battlefield 5 Official Reveal Trailer and in pre-rendered screenshots. Singleplayer Enemy Blenheims are encountered in the 1943 section of the prologue My Country Calling, where the player character Yellow-Seven in a Bf 109 must intercept the bomber formation over Hamburg, Germany. Multiplayer The Blenheim functions as the Bomber for the United Kingdom faction, equivalent to Germany's Ju-88 A. There are two variants available, the Blenheim Mk IF and Blenheim Mk I. Both can seat a pilot and defensive rear gunner, and be upgraded through Specializations to include a third nosegunner. The pilot's default .303 MG is wing-mounted - offset from the cockpit far along the wingspan, the weapon is therefore less precise than similar weapons found on fighters. Blenheim Mk IF The first variant unlocked is the Blenheim Mk IF, available at rank 7. By default the Mk IF is equipped with a single, forward firing .303 MG and four 500lbs bombs usable by the pilot. This bomber variant initially has a decent bombload, but can specialize with increased munitions capacity with additional 8x 40lb anti-personnel bombs, and replacing its 500lbs with two highly destructive 1000lb bombs. The aircraft can also function as an interceptor with upgrades to its acceleration and top speed, Smoke Screen countermeasures, a Radar Package and the addition of a suite of four nose-mounted MGs, although its low manoeuvrability can lead it to be outmatched in dogfights by single-seat aircraft. Blenheim Mk I The second variant, the Blenheim Mk I, is unlocked at rank 15. Although its initial configuration of a single .303 MG and 8x 40lb payload is very similar to the Mk IF, through Specializations the Mk I takes the unique role of a ground-support aircraft. It is capable of serving as either a resupply, reconnaissance, or mobile spawn point aircraft, through the equipping of the Deploy Supplies, Spotting Camera and Paradrop specializations. Although lacking in traditional bombs, the Mine Drop specialization grants the ability of sewing lines of AT mines for vehicular area denial, while the wing-mounted .303 can be replaced for a single .50 Cal high explosive gun, which is more effective per-hit against both infantry and aircraft due to its higher damage and splash radius. Gallery BF5 Blenheim Pre-Alpha.png|Blenheim during the Pre-Alpha BF5 Blenheim FP Pre-Alpha.png|First person pilot view BF5 MG15 Pre-Alpha.png|First person tail gunner view Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 8.png|A Blenheim escorted by a Spitfire Battlefield V Open Beta Blenheim MK IF.png|Blenheim MK IF in The Company menu Trivia *Both of the Blenbeims are affected by a quirk where their instant repair will also repair physical damage (Wings, engines, etc) Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft